


Not Just Milk's Favorite Cookie

by radifyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oreos, Sex, Teasing, god I love sterek, relationship, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radifyed/pseuds/radifyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oreos are now Derek's favorite cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Milk's Favorite Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [67chevyimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/67chevyimpala/gifts).



Stiles was laying on the couch, playing his Nintendo DS when Derek walked into the apartment, groceries in hand.

“Fuck you, Princess Peach and your goddamn green turtles,” he cursed.

Derek just snorted at his childish boyfriend playing Mario Kart and walked into the kitchen to put away the newly bought food. After Stiles won the bronze medal yet _again_ , he closed his DS with a sigh, rolling off the couch to see what snacks Derek had bought.

Stiles sat on the kitchen counter, kicking his legs softly against the cabinet doors. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Derek reaching to place a box of Pop-Tarts on a top shelf, his shirt riding up to reveal how his jeans sat dangerously below the V of his hipbones. Derek just snapped his head around, cocking an eyebrow at Stiles’ lack of breathing—again.

“Are you just going to stare all day or are you gonna help me?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and got off the counter, tripping on his own feet on his way to the plastic bags. Derek just snickered, piling the canned food into the cabinets. After moments of grumbling and stocking food, Stiles felt his fingers grasp a bright blue package, pulling it out of the tangling plastic bag. He suddenly realized what the package held inside, and he breathed in a gasp, jaw dropping and eyes widening in total surprise.

“Dude, I haven’t had Oreos in _forever_ ,” he practically shouted.

“I know, me neither. That’s why I bought them. And do _not_ call me ‘dude,’” Derek replied in fake annoyance.

“It’s too bad we ran out of milk this morning,” he sighed. “If we just had one glass of milk then we could cherish this moment with Oreos and just— OH MY GOD,” he shrieked.

Derek pulled out the golden—well, not really _golden,_ but heavenly gallon of milk, watching Stiles’ reaction with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“This is why I love you,” Stiles said in a daze.

Derek felt his stomach flutter, but ignored it. “We can have some cookies and milk after you finish helping me—” he spoke.

“Oh no, mister. We are eating these with a glass of milk right now,” Stiles replied. He pulled out the giant glass that the two usually saved for beer after a long day. The milk sloshed in the cup as Stiles simultaneously grabbed about 10 cookies, dropping one in his rush to fill his stomach with sugary omnoms. He picked up with a curse, brushing off the dirt. Of _course_ he would still eat it. Stiles wasn’t one to waste good food. “Hey, there’s something called The Five Second Rule. Look it up, big guy.”

Derek sat across from Stiles, the plate of cookies and glass of milk between them. Derek sighed, taking a cookie straight from the plate, biting right into it.

Stiles’ shriek of horror pierced his ears. Derek cringed away from him, his hands shooting up as if he was going to cover his ears.

“ _WHAT?”_ he asked in an exasperated tone, sending little bits of chocolate flying from his mouth onto the table.

“That is _not_ how you eat a fucking Oreo, Derek. Oh my god, my boyfriend is a caveman,” Stiles said putting his head in his hands.

“I am _not_ a caveman,” Derek hissed. “And stop acting like an idiot and just show me how to eat an Oreo the ‘right’ way if you’re so concerned.”

Stiles squared his shoulders and sat upright. He reached across the table, his long, thin fingers grasping a cookie.

“There are two ways to eat an Oreo,” Stiles said in a formal voice. “The first way is to pinch the edge of the Oreo between two fingers, like so,” he said, demonstrating his hold on the cookie. “Then, you dunk the Oreo in the milk, just deep enough so that your fingers barely touch the milk. You hold it for about 10 seconds, then take it out and boom.”

He popped the whole cookie into his mouth and downed it with a gulp of milk. He grinned at Derek, little pieces of cookie in his teeth. While others would find it repulsive, Derek found it endearing the way his lips were smeared with little bits of cookie crumbs. He could smell the sugary scent from Stiles lips and just wanted to lick it off. Derek tucked that thought away and made a carry-on motion with his hand.

“Continue,” he instructed.

Stiles then reached for another cookie. “This way is the funner way,” he grinned.

“Funner isn’t a word, Stiles,” Derek reminded him.

“Shut up, I’m the teacher here,” he said with a smug look. “So this way, you have to split the cookie into two. Then you just lick the icing off, but carefully cause if you’re too rough, then the cookie breaks in half and then that just fucking _sucks.”_

Stiles then picked up the icing-covered half of the cookie, lifting it to his lips. His tongue reached out, gently licking the icing off of the top of the chocolaty bread. The way his tongue searched and gathered little chunks of sugary goodness had the pit of Derek’s stomach heating up. He watched as Stiles lapped up the cream, sucking his lips to savor the sugary taste. After licking the last bits of frosting, a moan escaped Stiles’ lips. His eyes closed as he licked his lips to taste the last specks of sugary cream.

And suddenly, Derek was launching himself across the table, encasing Stiles’ lips with his own. Stiles made a startled noised in surprise, which quickly turned into a moan as he felt Derek licking inside his mouth, tasting the sugar that still covered his lips. Stiles lifted one hand to grip Derek’s shirt, pulling him closer while the other gripped the back of his neck, playing with a tuff of hair.

Derek replied with a groan of his own as he felt Stiles’ teeth graze his bottom lip, tugging just the slightest. He felt his body shudder and lowered his lips, peppering Stiles’ neck with kisses. He nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, breathing in the scent of Stiles mixed with sugar, masked by the peppery scent of arousal.

“Jesus fucking _Christ,_ Stiles,” he whispered harshly. “The way you fucking ate that cookie. I just want to _take_ you.”

Stiles gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing under Derek’s lips.

“So why don’t you?” he retorted, voice huskier than usual.

And with those four words, Derek had Stiles in his arms fireman style, practically running with fervor towards the bedroom. He threw Stiles on the bed, tugging his clothes off as Stiles was left bouncing on the bed.

“I can’t believed I turned you on this much just by eating an _Oreo_ ,” Stiles said, throwing his head back with a quick bark of laughter.

His cackle was quickly cut off with Derek’s short reply. “We’ll see who’s laughing when I finish fucking you into the mattress.”

“Derek,” Stiles said breathily.

He pulled Derek down by his shoulders, crashing their lips together. Stiles scooted up farther the bed, Derek crawling after him with their lips still attached. Derek groped Stiles threw his clothes, feeling the length of his hardening cock rubbing against his hip. Derek straddled Stiles, slowly rubbing their erections against each other. Stiles eyes rolled back as he bucked his hips up between Derek’s legs.

“D-Derek,” he whispered. He felt his jeans getting tighter and tighter as he fumbled to all but rip his jeans off. Stiles was too preoccupied with ridding his clothes to even notice the snap as the bottle of lube was snapped shut. He barely had his shirt off before he felt Derek’s finger making it’s way into his hole.

Stiles arched his back, giving Derek access to push his index finger deeper inside of him. Stiles shaky breaths turned into heavy pants as Derek fucked him with one, two, then three fingers. He felt his legs shaking and his balls tightening, he closed his eyes as he felt himself getting closer.

“Derek, I’m-I’m gonna—“ he was interrupted by the sudden emptiness inside of him. His whine was so needy that no doubt he’d be denying it ever came out of his mouth. His whimpers were cut off as Derek’s lips, encased his. The kiss was slow and passionate, contrasting with the way Derek was fucking Stiles with his fingers just moments before.

Derek pulled back, rolling a condom onto his throbbing erection. He then leaned back down, kissing Stiles painfully slow. He trailed the tip of his cock on Stiles’ hole, teasing him just to get a reaction out of him. Stiles whimpered into the kiss.

“Would you just fuck me already?” he breathed into Derek’s lips.

Derek got back on his knees, with Stiles’ legs wrapped around him, leaning up to give himself a better angle. Derek’s hands grabbed Stiles’ hips tight as he led himself inside of Stiles. Derek choked on a groan as he slowly felt the heat of Stiles’ hole around his pulsing cock. When he was all the way, he pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles’ lips and left their foreheads touching as slowly pulled himself in and out.

Stiles’ cries got louder and louder as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. His nails dragged deep scratches into Derek’s shoulder and back. Derek replied with a snap of his hips, making Stiles throw his head back as white spots clouded his vision.

“Fuck, Derek. I’m so close,” Stiles breathed.

“Not until I say so,” Derek grunted.

Stiles bit his lip, trying his best to keep his orgasm at bay. He kept his eyes on Derek, wondering when his rainbow eyes had been replaced by dark, green ones.  As Derek pounded into Stiles, he sucked marks into his necks, leaving each spot puckered red and bruising. Derek felt a warmth creeping up on him. He pounded harder and harder into Stiles, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Stiles choked on a moan, as he felt his thighs tighten.

“Come for me, Stiles,” Derek slurred. As Derek bit down hard on the sweet spot on his neck, Stiles came with a shout of Derek’s name. His body shook as Derek rode him through his orgasm. Hot streams spilled onto both of their stomachs, dripping down Stiles’ thighs. He felt his mouth opening ready to all but scream with pleasure, but nothing came out.

With the feeling of Stiles tightening around him, Derek’s hips stuttered as he rode out the feeling of pleasure. He heard Stiles’ heartbeat flutter, and it made him feel even better knowing what he did to the young man. Warmth ran through his veins as he slowly came down from his high. He pulled out of Stiles, but still hovered him. They kissed sleepily, tongues slowly colliding as they both came down from their orgasms. After a while, Derek collapsed to the side of Stiles, leaving a hand on Stiles stomach as he rubbed both of their come into his skin.       

“Okay, dude, what the fuck. That is going to take forever to clean up,” Stiles hissed, slapping away Derek’s hand.

Derek growled in response and took his hand back. He walked to the bathroom on shaky legs, cleaning himself up and bringing back a wet towel for Stiles to use.

Only he wasn’t there. Derek cocked his head, listening to the sound of Stiles heartbeat making its way into the kitchen. He followed silently, head cocked at the sight of Stiles sitting down on the table with a cookie in hand ready for dumping in the milk. Stiles looked at Derek, standing in the doorway naked with a wet cloth in hand.

“Okay, I know you’re proud of you’re junk and stuff but is it really necessary to be naked? I mean, go put some pants on. It doesn’t need to be hanging around like its fucking Tarzan in the jungle, man,” he said, licking the icing off yet another cookie.

Derek just stared, and turned his back on Stiles, leaving the wet towel on the table and heading back into the bedroom. As he put his boxer-briefs on, he couldn’t help but thank the cookie gods for creating Oreos. Just thinking about Stiles sitting next door, licking and sucking the sugary cream off the cookie got him to thinking about what else his tongue could do.

Oh, how Derek loved Oreos.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this because it's my first one-shot ever and it's also my first fanfic ever about sterek/teen wolf. I tried getting my friend to write it but somehow I ended up writing so wa-lah! Please don't shoot me if it's as horrible as I think it is. Comments & feed back would be GREATLY apprecieated!


End file.
